Sex Academy
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: A sexy story written by 2 girls. It's AU. Olivia Benson is fresh out of the Police Academy and she wants to work at the SVU. She meets her mentor, Sergeant Elliot Stabler, who teaches her about the job but also about a lot more … BDSM story. M rated. Proceed with caution.
1. Introduction

**A new multi chapter story written by 2 girls. My friend is very much into BDSM so I'm leaving those scenes up to her. Co-creating, slightly AU of course but it's just for fun. M rated although this first chapter is just an introduction to the characters. Let us know what you think in a review!**

* * *

1\. Introduction

Olivia Benson smiled and closed her eyes when the sunlight hit her face as she walked out of the building after the graduation ceremony. She had done it. She had done it at last and she was ready to apply for a job as an actual cop. She knew she would have to start at the bottom, but she was ready to put in the work. She had her sights set on the Special Victims Unit. She was only 23 years old and some of her friends in the Police Academy had told her she shouldn't worry about such heavy topics at her age, and to live a little. But it was personal for her.

A few guys in school had thought she was obsessed with sex and she'd had to set them straight. Rape is not sex, she'd kept saying. It wasn't the same at all. Consensual sex was supposed to be the most amazing thing in the world and she wished everyone could enjoy it. She wished her mother had enjoyed it instead of becoming a victim of rape. And she wanted to enjoy it herself.

Olivia was relatively inexperienced in that area. She'd been head over heels in love with one of her mother's students when she was only sixteen, and she had let this man take her virginity. She had let him do what he wanted with her, convinced that he truly loved her, but he had let her down. He had only taken from her without giving her something in return, and when things got rough and her mother threatened to have him kicked out of school, he had dumped her without thinking twice about it.

She had been devastated and it had taken her a long time to get over it. She had focused completely on college, never looking at boys again, and her end goal had been to go to the Police Academy. She had done it and now, she was just waiting for the right man so she could finally find out what it really meant to not just be one body with a person, but to have a trust that went far beyond what she'd seen so far. To be with someone who would always be honest with her and who could teach her more about sex.

But first, she was going to pay a visit to the Special Victims Unit of Manhattan. She had called them and the Captain had agreed to meet with her. He had invited his Sergeant as well, so she would have to convince not one but two men that she was really cut out for the job. She'd have to start out in the group of uniformed officers who assisted the unit, but she hoped to climb the ranks soon and become a real Detective. It was all she had ever wanted to be.

The Academy had written a glowing recommendation for her, and she was clutching a copy of that letter as well as her resume when she exited the elevator that had taken her to the floor of the 16th precinct where the SVU was. She felt a little nervous, but mostly excited. She was finally here.

An older man stood up when he saw her enter and he looked at her very kindly.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. I'm here for a meeting with Captain Cragen and Sergeant Stabler."

The older man's face lit up, and she wondered if he had thought she had come in to report a rape. He seemed relieved and happily pointed her at a door to the side of the room.

"That's the Captain's office and Stabler is already in with him. I'll take you to them. I'm John Munch by the way. It would be a pleasure to have you join the team, Miss …"

"Benson. Olivia Benson."

John Munch knocked on the door of the Captain's office and she heard a voice tell them to come in.

"Miss Benson is here for you and Elliot," John Munch announced, addressing the Captain behind the desk.

Captain Cragen stood up and smiled. Olivia quickly scanned the room and saw another man, it had to be Sergeant Stabler, stand up from where he'd been sitting on a small couch. Wow, that man was tall and he clearly worked out.

"Thanks John. We'll take it from here," the Captain said, and Olivia focused her attention on the Captain.

"I'm Donald Cragen and this is Elliot Stabler. Please, miss Benson, have a seat."

Olivia sat down in one of two wooden chairs opposite the Captain's desk, and Elliot Stabler sat down in the other chair. She flashed a small smile at the man next to her but assumed the Captain would be leading the interview so she tried to keep looking at him and not be distracted by the man next to her. He was incredibly handsome and the way he was looking at her was a little unsettling, but in a good way. He made her stomach flutter and he hadn't even said a word to her.

"Let's get down to business right away, shall we?" the Captain said. "We know you're here because you want to work in our unit. You have been told that you would need to start out as an officer since you've only just graduated. Your mentor at the academy speaks highly of you though, so we are definitely interested. So the purpose of this interview is to get to know a little bit more about you. About why you've chosen our unit and what you hope to bring to it."

Olivia tried to explain why she specifically wanted to get people off the streets who raped women or abused children and there was no way around her own background. Both men agreed not to tell the other members of the team about it though, and she appreciated it. She didn't want to be known as a rapist's daughter but as officer Benson. And hopefully soon as Detective Benson.

After about half and hour, the two men looked at each other and a look of understanding passed between them.

"I think we've heard enough, wouldn't you say Captain?" Stabler said as he rose from his chair.

Olivia quickly stood up as well, knowing this would be her cue to leave.

"So you'll get back to me?" she asked.

"No," Stabler said and her eyes flicked up to his.

"No?"

He smiled at her then and her stomach fluttered again.

"Please go to the front desk and ask for officer Montoya. She will take your measurements and have you fitted with a uniform. Then report back here for duty at 8 AM sharp tomorrow."

Goosebumps formed all over Olivia's back and she bit her lip. Then she smiled widely. Part of her wanted to hug the man in front of her but she managed to contain herself and shook his hand instead. She shook Cragen's hand as well and he welcomed her to the team.

* * *

Elliot Stabler had been watching their new recruit during her interview. She had the right motivation for the job, that was obvious. She was a very focused young woman and she would be an asset to the team. He could see her climbing the ranks fast and he was already looking forward to working with her. Cragen had told him beforehand that this young officer came with the highest recommendation and he would be assigned personally to be her mentor and to help her spread her wings in the unit. He was to be her boss but also her friend.

He knew she would do well in the unit but another thing that struck him was her unusual physical beauty. She was stunning. Her dark eyes were full of life and whenever she licked those plump lips during their conversation, he was having some very unsavoury thoughts. Some people thought that cops working in the sex crimes unit were obsessed with sex and he had explained a thousand times that rape had nothing to do with sex. They were two completely different things, one had to do with power and the other with pleasure. To say he was obsessed with sex might be an overstatement but he would be the first to admit it was very important to him. And seeing this beautiful woman whom he would be working closely with from now on, made him think about sex.

When she realized she had been hired, she'd bitten her lip and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He was still thinking about it now, hours after their chat. He'd pulled up a picture of Olivia on his computer and glanced at it from time to time. He sighed and tried to focus on the file he'd been working on again. Maybe it wasn't an overstatement. Maybe he _was_ obsessed with sex. But if he was, it was because of this woman. Officer Benson. Olivia Benson. Liv. That's what he was going to call her. Liv.

* * *

Olivia was back home. She had folded her brand new uniform neatly and had called her friend and roommate Alexandra Cabot to tell her the good news. Alex was in law school and they were sharing a tiny apartment. Her friend was very happy for her but unfortunately, she was still in class and couldn't come home right away. Olivia sat down on their couch, which was basically just a love seat, and closed her eyes. Instantly, a pair of blue eyes popped up in her imagination and her stomach fluttered once more. She couldn't believe she was going to be working with this man. She estimated he was about 5 years older than her and he must be an amazing cop to be Sergeant already. She was going to learn a lot from him.

Her mind wandered to other things she still wanted to learn and she took a deep breath. Was Elliot still single? Was he into sex or had the job put him off? They saw a lot of nasty things on the job after all. She hoped to get to know him better soon and she tried not to think about him too much but she failed. With her eyes still closed, she found herself thinking of his body. He was so muscular and she wondered if his chest would be very hard to sleep on.

"What am I thinking," she whispered to herself.

Her right hand drifted from her thigh to the juncture between her legs and she couldn't believe she was going to touch herself thinking about a man she had only just met today.

* * *

Elliot was back home after a long day and after eating something, he walked through his apartment. It was a nice 3 bedroom apartment that he'd been able to buy with the money his father had left him. At least the man had done one thing right. Elliot had his own bedroom and a guest room, but the third room was special. It was his hideout. He knew it wouldn't look good for a sex crimes cop to have a room like this in his house so he usually kept it locked, but anything that went on in there, was one hundred percent consensual.

He thought about how much he wanted to bring Olivia in here. He didn't know if she was into having pain be inflicted on her through sexual practices, but he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to those thoughts. A lot of the objects in this room would mostly be found in a rapist or serial killer's torture chamber, but Elliot used these objects for his sexual gratification. He knew that a lot of the women he dated would usually break up with him as soon as they saw the secret room. However, some women would stay and enjoy what Elliot would do to them in this room.

He sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and looked around the room. Would she mind being tied up? Would she enjoy being touched without being able to do anything herself? He groaned when he felt himself getting hard at the thought.

He wanted to see Olivia restrained with rope, begging for him to do something to her. He wanted her to know that when she came in here, he was in charge. He also wanted her to feel pleasure from the pain he would inflict on her. He was a dominant person by nature and he had a feeling Olivia would be a challenge. Maybe they could even switch roles at some point. That thought only made him more aroused and he undid his pants so he could touch himself. He let out a shaky breath when he grabbed his hardon and whispered her name when he started pleasuring himself.

"Liv …. Liv."

 **To be continued.**


	2. First day

2\. First day

Olivia was up bright and early for her first day at the SVU. She was really looking forward to it, it had always been her dream. And the fact that her mentor was such a stud made it even better. He was already at work when she arrived, donning her brand-new uniform including her hat, and he smiled widely when he saw her approaching.

"Hey. You look great," he said, standing up to greet her. "I will introduce you to our coffee machine right away. If you're kind to her, she's kind to you."

Olivia chuckled and followed Elliot to the coffee area, where he pointed everything out to her.

"Just remember to check first who made it, because Munch's coffee is truly undrinkable."

"Hey, hey, I heard that!" John Munch yelled from across the room.

Olivia just grinned and accepted a cup of freshly poured coffee from Elliot. She blinked when Elliot suddenly knocked her hat off her head and caught it behind her back.

"You don't have to wear that inside Liv," he told her.

She was glad Elliot turned away in that moment, because his use of a nickname for her had caught her off guard. She felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks and hoped he wouldn't notice. He walked in front of her, back to his desk and she couldn't stop herself from looking at his ass. Having such a handsome, well-trained mentor was going to be highly distracting, she thought.

She did manage to focus on the job though and absorbed all the information Elliot and the other detectives and officers were sharing with her throughout the day.

Elliot was very pleased with his new protégée. She was very bright and paid attention to what everyone was telling her. He could tell that she was getting tired around three and he didn't blame her. She still looked ravishing though and her beauty was distracting him from time to time. She was wearing a standard uniform but he couldn't help noticing how her slacks hugged her ass and how her dress shirt could barely contain her ample breasts. How he wished he could pop a few buttons on that garment …

"Stabler!"

"Sir?"

Elliot jumped to his feet when he heard the stern voice of his Captain.

"Care to fill us in on your research for this case?"

"Uhm, yes sir."

He cleared his throat and stood up, trying to focus on the case at hand. He shouldn't daydream about a coworker like this, especially during a briefing. It wasn't healthy.

The team took a break after their latest briefing and they decided to buy some food for everyone. They ate it in the break room and Elliot couldn't keep staring at Olivia while she ate. He didn't know why, but it was sexy as hell to watch her take bites of the food and lick her fingers from time to time. He felt a hard-on coming up and it was a very persistent one. He stayed seated for as long as he could and hopefully no one would notice.

Meanwhile, Olivia did notice that Elliot kept looking at her and she felt flattered. Something told her that Elliot was a man of the world, who knew how to please a woman. They dealt with some pretty disturbing stuff on the job, but most of the officers and detectives didn't seem put off from normal sexual activity. They made small inside jokes too. Never about cases of course, because those were not to be joked about. But about each other, definitely.

Brian Cassidy seemed especially interested in getting to know more about everyone's romantic likes and dislikes, until Elliot punched him in the shoulder and told him to knock it off. Olivia felt like he was trying to protect her and that made her feel very good inside.

When they all got up to get back to work, Olivia couldn't help noticing a slight bulge in Elliot's pants and she bit her lip. Boy, would she want to see what he had in there …

* * *

When Olivia got home after her first day, she was exhausted. She decided to take a nice, long shower and put on some music in the bathroom. She washed her hair first and then lathered her entire body with sweet-smelling soap. Her mind drifted to her handsome mentor again and before she realized it, she wasn't just washing herself anymore, but she was touching herself. Her hands caressed her breasts and she moaned softly, closing her eyes and imagining that Elliot was standing behind her and was touching her instead.

"Oh yes," she whispered. "Just like that."

She moved her hands down her body until she could slip her fingers between her sensitive folds. The soap was making her body wet and slippery and her fingers slipped inside her almost too easily.

"I wish I had something bigger," she mused softly, thinking of that bulge in Elliot's pants again. Even with all this soap, she thought he might not slip inside as easily with his size. She moaned softly, moving the fingers of her right hand inside herself while grabbing her breast with her left hand.

"Oh yes," she moaned again. "Oh Elliot."

As she got more worked up, she leaned her head against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. The water cascaded down her shoulders and her back while her fingers were working to make her come as quickly as possible. She heard the front door of the apartment slam but she couldn't stop now. Alex would just have to understand. She pinched her nipples one by one, enjoying the sting of pain, which only added to her arousal. She was panting now and rubbing her clit quicker and quicker until she felt that familiar burn start to grow fast. She groaned, trying to be quiet but she was going to blow any moment now. She imagined Elliot behind her again and when her orgasm hit her, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out his name. Her body was shaking and her legs were trembling but it felt so, so good.

Once her orgasm had subsided, she grabbed the showerhead and put the hot spray on her sensitive skin. It still felt amazingly good down there.

"Everything alright in there?" she suddenly heard Alex yell.

"Yes … I'm fine!" she yelled back quickly but her voice had sounded a little shaky.

"Do you have company in there?"

"What? No!"

"Pity."

Olivia rolled her eyes and grinned. Alex was a wonderful roommate. If she did bring company with her one day, it would all be fine with the blonde, and that was good to know.

* * *

When Elliot got home from work that evening, he desperately needed to relieve himself. Olivia had been giving him blue balls for more than half the day, and he even had to go into the bathroom during an important meeting to take care of himself because his erection would have been visible to everyone else in the conference room. And that was not a conversation he was about to have with his co-workers.

He opened the door to his playroom and closed it behind him as he stripped himself of his clothes and laid down on the bed.

"The things you do to me, Olivia," he said, stroking himself and immediately getting hard due to his naughty fantasy…

" _You've been such a naughty girl," Elliot told Olivia, who was currently naked and tied to his Saint Andrew's cross. "You've made me miss meetings because of how bad you are."_

" _What are you going to do to me, Sir?" she asked, her voice low._

" _I'm going to teach you a lesson."_

 _He pulled out a feather tickler and moved it down to between her legs, where she moaned softly, gripping the restraints tightly because the pleasure felt so good. He continued to tease that area, making her moan even louder._

" _Do you think you will have learned your lesson by the end of this session?" Elliot asked her._

" _Yes, Sir."_

He was brought out of his fantasy by his orgasm ripping through him and spilling into a washcloth he had grabbed from the bathroom earlier. He wanted Olivia more than anything, that sexy body all for him, her completely submissive to him. He wanted her to be screaming his name as he pleasured her with his body and his collection of toys.

Elliot then left the playroom and headed off to take a cold shower, thoughts of Olivia still filling his mind.

* * *

That night, Elliot decided to go out for a few drinks at a local bar. He met up with one of the detectives from the 11th Precinct and then took her to his apartment. He felt absolutely nothing for this woman; he just needed to get some release since it had been a while since he had last had sex. But he did want to dominate her like he had with previous women.

They had hot, steamy sex on the playroom bed, and the whole time, he was picturing Olivia in his mind. He wished it had been her that he had been having sex with, wanting to see her turn into Jello from his touch.

Now, the woman was restrained to the spanking bench, begging Elliot to hit her hard. He held a leather riding crop in his hand as he hit her with it. Elliot was turned on by the begging, as well as her moans, but it wasn't the same. The only moans he wanted to hear were Olivia's. He wanted to see her face turn into one of pleasure, beg for him to keep punishing her. He nearly came at the thought of Olivia's voice begging him to spank her, but he managed to control himself.

When the woman said she was tired, he let her out of the spanking bench and she thanked him for his time, knowing that she wasn't going to come back for more. She had enjoyed her time with Elliot, but she didn't think it would be a good idea to start a relationship with someone who worked in another precinct.

After the detective left, Elliot took another quick shower and crawled into bed. He was tired from the night's activities and just wanted to go to sleep. But the image of Olivia licking her fingers during the meeting started making him aroused.

He started imagining her mouth around his cock and the image was enough to get him hard as steel.

"The things you do to me, Liv," he said out loud to his empty apartment, grabbing himself and trying to get himself to cum. He was so tired, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep with the image of his hot protégée sucking him off. It was just too sensual for him to fall asleep to.

The image made him cum into a towel quicker than his previous session earlier in the day. He knew that he was going to be able to sleep peacefully now, but even in his dreams, Olivia would still be on his mind.

 **To be continued …**


	3. Hot and Heavy

3\. Hot and Heavy

The first week went by quickly and during her weekend off, Olivia couldn't stop talking about her mentor Elliot. Alex thought it was a sign that they had been teamed up, and she needed to bed this man as soon as possible.

"Alex!" Olivia said, shock written all over her face. "I have to work with this man!"

"All the more reason," Alex said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "You have to get all that sexual tension out of the way so you can actually _work_ together."

Olivia bit her lip and wondered if Alex had a point. Maybe she did … or maybe she just wanted to believe it because her dreams about Elliot were getting more steamy every night. She had woken up this morning all sweaty and it had felt so real … his hard body on top of hers and his mouth devouring hers as if he couldn't ever get enough of her … she had needed a few minutes to recover after that dream and she swore that she'd actually had an orgasm in her sleep this time. She was tingling all over.

Alex giggled when she saw the expression on the face of her roommate and Olivia stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"You know you want him," Alex said and she didn't deny it this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elliot wondered if he was losing his mind. He had a weekend off but he didn't feel like going out at all. He didn't want to meet women and that was extremely unusual for him. He never went a weekend without bringing a woman into his sex room but he just couldn't stop thinking about Olivia. He didn't want another substitute for her again. He wanted the real thing. He wanted her and only her.

"I must be losing it," he mumbled, quietly doing the dishes on Saturday night. "Liv, you're driving me crazy."

After finishing the dishes, he tried to get ready to go out after all but when he went into the bathroom to shave, he just stared at himself in the mirror for a while.

"You don't want to go out, do you?" he asked himself. "You want _her_."

He didn't deny it.

* * *

Monday came around and both Elliot and Olivia felt a little nervous about working together again. But they managed to focus on the job and when a young victim of a rape poured her heart out with Olivia, she remembered why she had joined this unit. This was what she should be doing, not dreaming about sex with her mentor.

Elliot was amazed at Olivia's capacity to connect with the victims and he spoke with Cragen about her. Cragen said she would need to be in the unit for at least a year before he'd even consider a promotion, but he was happy things were working out so well with the new officer.

They managed to solve a case over the next few days and were hoping to catch the suspect in another case on Friday afternoon.

"This could take a while," Elliot told her after he had parked the sedan in an alley. They would be staking out the building at the end of the alley until their suspect showed up.

"That's okay, I don't have any plans."

"How is that possible? A beautiful woman like you, and no plans on Friday night?"

Olivia smiled but kept looking down the alley. What could she tell him? That she didn't feel like going out anymore because she could only think of him? Elliot watched Olivia's profile and knew he had to stop staring at her or his body would start to react to her - again. Maybe they could just chat a little, get to know each other, while they waited.

"Do you go out a lot? Like with friends?" he inquired.

"I used to. Mostly with my friend Alexandra. She's my roommate and she's studying to become a lawyer."

"Sounds boring," Elliot jokes.

Olivia chuckles.

"Wait until you meet her. She is anything BUT boring!"

"Now I'm intrigued. Tell me more about this woman."

Olivia looked at her companion, wondering if she should tell him more about her roommate. Alex was a lot more comfortable in her own skin than she was, and she would have no problem jumping the handsome detective if Olivia wouldn't.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Olivia says, trying to sound unbothered. "She's kind of a loose cannon."

"I don't mind loose cannons."

Olivia glanced at Elliot and saw that he was looking at her, gauging her reaction to what he'd said.

"I'm more reserved than Alex," Olivia admitted.

"I have noticed that," Elliot said. "And I have to admit, that's intriguing too. Maybe even more intriguing than a loose cannon."

He swore he saw a blush creep up Olivia's cheeks and he thought it was adorable. _What is this woman doing to me?_ he asked himself. He never thought of women as adorable, just hot and sexy. Until now. He didn't just want her body. No, he wanted so much more with her. He wanted to give her pleasure, help her lose her reservations. Make her happy ….

Where did that come from? Make her happy?

"El!"

Olivia punched him in the arm suddenly, and pointed straight ahead. "That him?"

Elliot peered into the alley and then shook his head.

"No. It's just some homeless guy."

"Okay."

Olivia took a deep breath and decided to take a little risk. She asked Elliot,

"So what do you find intriguing about reserved women, Detective?"

Elliot bit his lip and stared at his companion. She didn't look away this time and he couldn't believe what she was doing. She was actually goading him to talk about what he thought of her?

"Do you want the truth, Officer?" he asked her, and his voice was a little tense.

"Yes, Detective," she said and the way she said 'Detective' made him think of his sex room and how he would want her to call him that in there. Elliot cleared his throat and decided to go all in. Apparently, this was the moment to tell her what he wanted to do with her.

"When I look at you, all I can think about is tearing down those walls you have built around you so I can see the real you. And I'm sure that what I'll see then will be amazing."

He hadn't made any sexual comments yet but Olivia was hearing them anyway. He wanted to tear her walls of reservations down to unleash what was behind them. Could he know what was behind them? What she'd been thinking every day and night since meeting him?

"I've been hurt in the past," she admitted to him. "But maybe I'd let you tear down my defenses."

Her voice was trembling and Elliot knew he had to be careful now. She was opening up to him and he shouldn't scare her away. But he did want to kiss her, so badly. He leaned in slowly, watching her to see if she'd pull away, but she didn't. Her plump lips parted as she breathed in sharply and then she moved towards him as well.

He kissed her lips softly and his eyes closed when she moaned into his mouth. He kissed her again and wrapped his left hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer to him.

Olivia's mind was reeling but her body was taking over instantly. Elliot was kissing her! And she was kissing him back passionately now, making him moan as well. Her hands drifted across his chest and she hated that he was dressed in a dress shirt and tie. She wanted to feel his skin and it looked like Elliot was feeling the same things. His hand released her neck when he was certain she wouldn't pull away, and he moved it down her shoulder until he could cup her left breast through her blouse. Olivia moaned loudly then and he released her lips with a plop to look at her.

"This okay?" he asked her and she could only answer with a breathy "yeah" before she crashed her lips over his again.

Their hands were all over each other now as they kissed and moaned, and Elliot almost lifted Olivia out of her seat before they realized where they were and what they were supposed to be doing.

"My God, Liv," he croaked, finally breaking off their intense kissing.

"The suspect," she whispered back, moving away from him to look down the alley. "I hope we didn't miss him."

"Maybe we should …"

"Do this later," Olivia added, surprising both Elliot and herself.

"Yes please," he groaned, rubbing the bulge that had been growing in his pants.

Olivia reached for his hand, moved it aside and put her hand over his erection.

"You're killing me here Liv."

"You started it," she retorted, and they both chuckled.

"I always finish what I start, Officer."

Olivia sighed and shifted a little in her seat.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Detective."

Then finally, their suspect showed up and they bolted out of the car. They managed to overpower him easily, and Elliot figured the extra incentive they now had to get home was a factor. They took the man in and had him booked, and they were relieved when Cragen ordered Much and Cassidy to interview him so they could go home at last. As soon as they were out of the squad room, Elliot pulled Olivia aside and mumbled against her cheek,

"Your place or mine?"

"I don't live alone."

"I do."

"Your place it is."

* * *

They walked out of the station together, holding hands once they got out to the parking lot. The drive to his place seemed to drag on for what seemed like hours. Olivia couldn't keep her hands off of Elliot the whole time they were heading to his place.

After parking his car in the lot and taking the elevator up to the third floor, Elliot turned to his … love interest? He really didn't know what to call her at this point.

"Hungry?" he asked after unlocking the door to his apartment.

"Yes, but not just for food," Olivia replied with a seductive tone in her voice.

That change in tone went straight to his cock and he started getting hard immediately.

"Panda Express? Wingstop? What do you feel up to ordering?"

"Wings sound good," she continued. He walked over to his desk, sat down, and turned on his laptop. He pulled up the restaurant's website and ordered 20 wings for the two of them. A text had been sent to his phone saying their food would be ready for pickup in half an hour. Elliot knew what he needed to do. He pulled Olivia close to him, cupping her face and then leading her to the room at the very end of the hall.

"I have something that I want to show you," he said, taking her hands in his once they were at his apartment. "But you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Why would I want to leave? I'm confused," she replied.

"I'm just letting you know."

"Just show me what's behind the door."

He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. When he stepped aside and let her fully see what was behind the locked door, Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had no idea what she had just stepped into.

The walls were a soft purple - like lavender. Against the wall of one wall was a four poster bed with leather cuffs and metal rings attached to the posts. Next to the bed were various hooks and shelves that had belts, whips, and floggers on them. She let her fingers run over the leather of the floggers, shuddering internally. She didn't know why her mentor had these in his apartment, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why do you have these …these things here?" Olivia asked him. She thought that she had stepped into a torture chamber, or something that was from the Middle Ages.

"I use them on my partners. Women only. Most of the time we are dating, but sometimes, it's just a relationship with these toys."

"And you want to do this stuff … to me?"

"Yes."

She shuddered again, unsure of what to say next. She didn't know if she wanted to be hit with these objects. She was just used to criminals using objects like these to hurt their victims.

"Please say something, Liv," Elliot continued.

"I don't know if I can deal with this stuff," Olivia replied. "It's a lot to take in."

"And I'm not asking you to make a decision today. You do not have to. I still want to have sex with you, Liv. To pleasure you and make love to you. This is just another side of me." He held out his hand. "Come with me."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to make love to you. I have wanted you since you walked in the door of the SVU."

"Please."

Once they were in his bedroom, he turned on his radio and allowed soft, sensual music to play in the background.

He softly kissed her, cupping her face and then brushing a bit of her hair behind her hair. She kissed him back, allowing him to push her down on his bed.

His hands started roaming her body, going under her shirt to unhook her bra in the front. He kissed the side of her neck as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

"Elliot, please," she moaned softly as his mouth sucked on a sensitive part of her neck. She figured she was probably going to have a hickey there afterwards based on how hard he was sucking. By now, his shirt was on the floor and she was going for his belt.

Elliot nearly ripped the buttons off Olivia's blouse as he worked on getting her clothes off. He needed to make her his. He needed her to know that she was his. Her bra was the next article of clothing to go and Elliot's eyes darkened as he stared at the beautiful woman lying topless under him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful, Olivia?" he asked her, planting kisses across her cleavage. He was driving her crazy with his teasing. All she wanted was for him to be inside her.

"Don't tease; I need you inside me now," Olivia replied, ignoring Elliot's question. "Please, save the romantic questions for after."

She undid his belt, then the button of his jeans. Her dress pants were easy for Elliot to remove as he threw them behind them along with her lace panties. Olivia pushed down his pants and underwear, needing them off him.

"Are you sure about this, Liv?"

"Yes, El, I've never been more sure. Please."

He pushed himself inside her tight body as she gasped at the feel of him. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him as deep as possible inside her.

"Oh Liv, you're so tight for me. I love it."

His voice had changed to one that was low and suggestive, and the tone was turning her on even more than she already was.

Their bodies became slick with sweat and their heart rates rose as they made love, changing their working relationship forever. Elliot knew that he was now risking his career by sleeping with an officer, but he didn't care. He was in love with Olivia and he would deal with Internal Affairs if something come up down the line.

"I'm close, El," Olivia said, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching.

"So am I," he replied, then releasing inside her. Olivia's release soon followed his and she was screaming his name.

Afterwards, they decided to snuggle and he pulled Olivia close to him, wanting to feel her against his side.

"How was that?" he asked her, wanting to know what she thought of their lovemaking.

"I loved it. It was amazing. No one has ever made me feel like this before."

It was true. Her first lover had only been concerned with his own pleasure but with Elliot, it was completely different. He wanted to make her soar as much as himself.

He leaned down to kiss her, to kiss those lips he loved so much. He wanted to kiss them for the rest of his life, feel them on his neck and the rest of his body.

"I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you since the moment you walked into the SVU," he continued. "You've been in my mind 24/7, even in my dreams."

"It's been the same for me El. I can't believe this is really happening."

She snuggled against his chest and Elliot wrapped his arms around her. He finally had her in his bed. Now, he could finally sleep.

* * *

 **To be continued …**


	4. The Morning After

4\. The morning after

Olivia was the first to wake up the next morning, and she needed a moment to remember where she was. She felt something heavy draped over her and quickly recognized it as the tattooed arm of her mentor, Elliot Stabler. She was in his bed and he had made love to her the night before like nobody had ever made love to her before. It still felt like a dream but the warm, muscular body of the man lying next to her was very real. She let her eyes roam his naked body while her own body remembered. She felt herself getting wet at the mere thought of Elliot touching her, kissing her, penetrating her … She let out a soft moan and saw Elliot's eyelids flutter. Had she woken him up?

Elliot wasn't sure what it was, but something was different this morning. And then he felt it. He wasn't alone.

His eyes popped open immediately. He never let his lovers spend the night, so who was this in his bed?

As soon as his eyes met the beautiful brown orbs staring back at him, he remembered. _Olivia._ She had come home with him and he had made love to her. And she had stayed.

"Hey," Olivia whispered, and a wide grin formed on his face. He couldn't control it, he was just so happy she was still here.

"Hey," he rasped. "You stayed."

Immediately, he saw insecurity in her eyes.

"Shouldn't I have?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he was quick to say. "I so wished you would stay but it was up to you."

She relaxed and smiled, then leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I wanted to stay."

The feeling of her naked body against his was instantly arousing and he moaned softly into her mouth.

Olivia could hardly believe she was doing that to this man; this Greek god of a man, moaning because of her. Their kiss deepened and Elliot wrapped her up in his arms. He was strong but not overpowering; she was soft but not weak. They kissed languidly until Elliot had to catch his breath. He was rock hard for her already and he'd only been awake for two minutes.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked as Elliot broke off the kiss and turned on his back. She turned with him until she was leaning on her elbows and looked down at him.

"Nothing's wrong Liv. Everything is too fucking perfect," he sighed. "You don't know what you do to me."

Olivia lifted the covers to look at his body and grinned.

"I think I have an idea," she chuckled, and Elliot laughed with her.

He looked up at her adoringly and his mind went to his sex room immediately. What he could do to her there … it would be amazing.

Olivia watched Elliot as several emotions played out in his face and she waited for him to speak. She was a guest in his house after all and she remembered the room he'd shown her the night before. What if he wanted to take her there … would she go along with it?

Elliot wrapped his arm around her and pulled her on top of him in one smooth movement. She draped her legs around his, his hips fitting perfectly between her own and she had never felt more at home.

"I want you Liv," Elliot mumbled. "In every way conceivable."

"Then take me," she whispered, her heart quickening at the prospect of feeling him inside her again.

Olivia moved her hips so she was grinding against Elliot's aroused body and he groaned loudly. He grabbed her hips then to still her and asked her,

"Would you go to the other room with me?"

Olivia bit her lip and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He reached up to cup her bare breasts and kneaded them gently while waiting for her answer. Olivia arched into his touch and closed her eyes. She hummed and rocked into him again before opening her eyes and telling him,

"Alright Sergeant. Lead the way."

* * *

They got up and slipped into a robe. Elliot took Olivia by the hand and lead her to the sex dungeon. He wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with everything before he tried to use his toys on her.

"You know that I would never do anything to you beyond what you're comfortable with, right?" he asked her, cupping her cheek. "I care about you too much."

"I know, El," she replied. "Just show me."

He unlocked the door and allowed her to step in first. She did shudder a bit again at the sight of the dozen floggers he had hanging on a rack. Olivia ran her fingers over the leather ends, feeling that they were softer than what she imagined. Elliot just stood over by the door to allow her to really take in everything that was in the room. He didn't want to bother her unless she needed something explained.

On the same rack as the floggers were several riding crops, all soft leather at the ends. Next to the rack were about a dozen pairs of handcuffs, both fuzzy and non-fuzzy, as well as eight leather paddles that were used for spanking. She also saw a few of his belts hanging beside the crops, as well as several whips.

"Do you need any clarification on anything, Liv?" Elliot asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, what do you use these for? These….floggers, I believe that's what you called them?" Olivia questioned.

"I use them to hit my partners on certain areas of their body. Some of them don't like it, but some do. I listen for the auditory cues from them, which tell me if I should hit them harder or softer. The same goes for the rest of the toys, the paddles, whips, etcetera. If you want, I can give you a little taste of some of the things I enjoy. Would you be interested?"

"Um… sure. Just don't hit me too hard."

"I promise." He walked over to the rack and picked up one of the riding crops. It was all black and the leather was brand new, him having bought this crop just a couple of days ago. "Now, Olivia, please get on your knees. Do what I tell you. At any point, you tell me if you're uncomfortable and I'll stop."

She nodded her head at him and did as he commanded. Something about him ordering her around made her so aroused. She looked up at him as he put the riding crop underneath her chin and looked into her eyes, darkening each passing second with lust. He then removed the crop and walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a hair tie. He tied her hair into a ponytail, her staying on her knees the entire time.

Elliot walked back in front of her and put the riding crop under her chin again. She looked up at him, her dark eyes nearly black with lust because she wanted him more than anything.

"You look really hot when your hair's up," he said. His voice was soft at first, then it became low and demanding. "Get on your hands and look down at the floor."

Olivia did exactly what she was told, wanting more. He lifted her robe up over her behind, exposing her completely to him.

He smacked the riding crop ever so gently against her behind and then asked her if she wanted it harder. She said yes, and then he hit the crop against her again.

"Did that hurt, Liv?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I liked it."

"I think your mind was just over-exaggerating what it was going to be like."

"Must have been."

"Are you willing to explore some more?"

"A little, yes."

Elliot kissed her softly and lead her over to the bed in the playroom. Once she was on it, he climbed on top of her and pulled out one of his silk ties from the drawer in the nightstand. She held out her wrists and he tied them together with the tie and told her to keep her hands above her. Olivia was obedient, but she really did want to touch Elliot. She wanted to run her hands all over his body.

He placed a blindfold over her eyes. He wanted her to not be able to see what he was going to do to her.

"I want to see you," she said.

"You'll see me when I'm finished," he replied.

He left the room for a minute and came back with a glass of red wine and several ice cubes. After sipping the wine straight from the bottle, he took an ice cube out of the champagne glass and put it between his teeth, leaving some of it outside his mouth. Elliot placed the ice cube on her chest, Olivia gasping when it touched her skin. But it felt really good and she wanted more. Elliot ran the cube all over her torso, leaving the almost-melted cube in her belly button. Then once it was completely melted, he licked all the water off of her and then kissed her softly, untying her wrists and removing both the blindfold and the tie. She tasted both water and wine on his tongue as they kissed, and he offered her the bottle, to which she took a few sips. It was strong, but it tasted good.

They both drank some more and Olivia became a little giddy because the wine was basically their breakfast. It helped her loosen up a little without becoming unaware of what she was doing. When Elliot suggested trying out something else, she was all in. They were yet to be satisfied physically after all.

"What is your idea?" she asked him huskily.

"Lay on your back."

Olivia complied immediately, already looking forward to whatever Elliot had planned for them.

"Do you trust me?" Elliot asked her.

"I do."

"Okay. I'm going to blindfold you again but I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Alright?"

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes even before Elliot could put the blindfold back over her eyes. Her other senses were on overdrive immediately and she heard Elliot's breathing pick up slightly while he carefully opened her robe until it was like a blanket beneath her.

"Pull your arms out," he whispered close to her ear, and goosebumps broke out all over her neck where his breath had hit her skin.

She pulled her arms out of the robe and was aware that she was now completely exposed to him while she could see nothing of his glorious body. But what she felt was more than making up for her lack of sight when Elliot draped his body over hers, covering her completely. She could feel his cock nudging her stomach but unfortunately, Elliot was keeping her legs together with his. Slowly, he started kissing her, first on her shoulder, then up to her neck, her cheek and finally her mouth. She opened it eagerly and they both moaned when they kissed passionately.

Elliot was leaning on his elbows to make sure Olivia could breathe. He loved the feeling of Olivia's body beneath him and he could hardly believe how easily she was surrendering to him. Her hands were roaming his back and making their way to his chest until she could pinch his nipples gently. He groaned softly to let her know he liked it and she pinched a little harder.

"Oh yes," he whispered against her lips.

"You like that baby?" she asked him and his body responded once more to the seductress that was coming out of young officer Benson.

"Yeah," he rumbled, tearing his mouth away from hers to do some exploring of his own. He found his way down her body until he reached her full breasts. He rubbed her nipples until they were rock hard and then bit in one.

"Ah!" Olivia cried out, arching off the mattress for a second.

He moved to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment, eliciting another little cry of pleasure from her.

Then he moved further down until he finally reached the place he wanted to visit.

Olivia was throbbing with want. She couldn't see where Elliot was but she wanted to beg him to put his mouth on her. Then she heard his low voice, his breath hitting her pelvic bone.

"Tell me you want me."

She took a shuddering breath and tried to part her legs, but Elliot was holding them together with his hands now.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want you."

"Hmmm. I don't know," Elliot said and Olivia's frustration was mounting.

"Please Elliot!" she said a little louder, and she must have said the magic words, because instantly, his mouth was on her and his tongue was finding her clit.

She moaned loudly and tried once more to open her legs, and this time Elliot finally released her right leg, holding on firmly to her left one while lapping at her as if she was breakfast.

A string of curse words left Olivia's mouth and she grabbed the back of his head, pushing him into her. Elliot loved it and he loved the taste of her. While she was getting wetter and more sensitive by the minute, he was getting rock hard. He wouldn't be able to contain himself for long. It was the effect Olivia had on him.

When he thought she was close to having an orgasm, he suddenly stopped his ministrations and pulled away from her completely.

"Nooooo," Olivia whined, reaching for him blindly but only grasping air.

Her body was so ready and now he was leaving her hanging?

She heard Elliot get up from the bed completely and was very surprised to feel his hands on her ankles.

"On three!" he suddenly commanded, taking a hold of her ankles firmly. "To your right."

He counted down and Olivia realized just in time what he was going to do. He flipped her on her stomach in one fluent movement and then pulled her towards him. Olivia scrambled on her hands and knees quickly, offering her body to her lover. She couldn't wait for him to take her from behind. And he didn't disappoint.

He couldn't wait any longer. She was dripping and he had to be inside her, now. He moved quickly and pushed into her. They moaned loudly together and he sped up immediately. Olivia was getting louder and louder and he loved it. It was a sign that she was letting go and he took it as a sign that he wasn't being too rough.

"You like it rough Olivia?" he asked her, just to be sure.

"Hell yeah!" she croaked, surprising herself.

Until today, she hadn't known how much she liked it rough, but the feeling of Elliot's hard cock moving deep inside her, stretching her to her limits, was amazing.

She squeezed her inner muscles around him and Elliot had to strain to keep up the pace. But he loved every second of her tight, hot pussy and he was about ready to blow.

"El! El!" Olivia panted.

She was ready too, and with a loud cry, they both reached their climax together, their bodies still pumping while their minds shut down completely for a few seconds. All that existed was this pleasure coursing through them in huge waves and spreading throughout their bodies. Elliot slumped forward and Olivia bent her arms, dropping her head on the mattress. They were panting loudly and Elliot shuddered, his cheek resting on her back. This woman really was unique in every way. She was so young and innocent in a way but there was a sex goddess just beneath the surface. He didn't think he could ever get enough of her.

When they had finally caught their breath, Elliot pulled out of her and Olivia missed him immediately. Elliot lay down beside her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" she asked him.

"Hmmmm. I don't know," Elliot answered sternly.

"Please, Elliot?"

"Yes. I'll take it off."

Olivia smiled. Those really were the magic words. _Please Elliot._ She wasn't the begging kind but somehow, it was easy to beg him. Her body was begging for him and her mouth was just following suit.

When she had her eyesight back, they kissed languidly and felt themselves drifting off to sleep again. The last thought on Elliot's mind was, how it was going to be once they'd go back to work …

* * *

To be continued ...


	5. Stakeout

5\. Stakeout

He had been staring at her for at least half an hour. They were supposed to be doing paperwork, but it didn't look like he was getting a lot done. He had told her she could sit across from him, at a real Detective's desk and she hoped the others didn't mind that she was sitting there. But they were all busy and the Captain seemed to be pleased she was there. But she could feel Elliot's eyes burning on her. When she finally looked up and saw the lustful look in his eyes, she wondered what was going through his mind. Or maybe she could guess.

 _He wanted Olivia tied to the bed, completely naked. He wanted to see her squirming, feel how wet she was as he fingered her and made her shatter around him. Hearing her moan turned him on so much, more than any other woman ever could. But he also wanted her completely submissive. Besides having sex, Olivia being submissive was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. A brief thought of himself being submissive to her crossed his mind. He had never really given it much thought, but it might be interesting to see the roles switched._

Olivia grinned when Elliot suddenly stood up and took off to the men's room. She had seen the bulge in his pants and she knew he was going to relieve the pressure before he'd be able to focus on work again.

She leaned back in her chair and chewed on her pen absentmindedly. She couldn't go after Elliot to help him out but she couldn't stop thinking about what he was up to either. Would he moan her name as he jerked off in the bathroom? Would it take long or was he ready to blow? She could just imagine her own hands wrapped around his thick cock and her tongue licking his tip slowly until he'd start to spasm, the need to push into her mouth becoming too strong. Olivia closed her eyes and let the image wash over her for just a few moments. Elliot's body was incredible and she couldn't get enough of him. He was amazing to watch but even more amazing to feel. Being blindfolded by him was exhilarating and heightened her other senses so much that it made her breath hitch just thinking about it. She could almost feel him pushing into her and she let her legs fall open without realizing it, moving one hand underneath the desk to touch herself. The things that man could to to her in that incredible room of his …

 _She found herself back in Elliot's sex dungeon, blindfolded, unable to see what was happening. She felt the soft touch of a feather running over the length of her body. It tickled, but she found pleasure from it._

" _Are you a naughty girl?" Elliot asked her, his voice low and suggestive._

" _No," Olivia said. "You're the naughty one."_

 _He immediately flipped her over onto her stomach, removing the blindfold and ordering her to keep her hands above her head._

 _He brought his hand down on her bare behind, causing her to yelp._

" _I'm innocent, what have I done to deserve this?" she asked, pretending as though she knew nothing about why she was being punished._

" _You are a naughty girl."_

Olivia snapped out of her daydream when Elliot returned, and he clearly felt more relaxed than before. He looked at her attentively as he sat down, and she saw that he could tell what she'd been thinking about. He grinned at her and Olivia shifted in her chair. She was still so sensitive and she couldn't wait for this work day to be over. They were both greatly relieved when Cragen suddenly walked up to them with a slip in his hand with an address.

"I want you two to stake out this address until our suspect shows up. Go."

"Yes sir," Elliot mumbled, and when they grabbed their things, he winked at her.

Olivia tried not to overthink what that might mean. They were on the job after all. Still, she was glad that they would be out of the office together.

* * *

Olivia had managed to calm down a little on the ride to the address Cragen had given them. Elliot and Olivia had been on the stakeout for around 45 minutes when the suspect finally came out of the building. Olivia immediately hit the button to turn on the lights and sirens. It startled the suspect - who had been getting into his car - and Olivia figured that a high speed chase was going to be happening. The suspect hit the gas and started driving down the alleyway and towards the main road, with Olivia following very closely behind. The chase continued on for more than half an hour, and Elliot said to take a shortcut through another alleyway and it was going to be able to cut the suspect off since the rest of the squad was on their way. But what Elliot didn't realize was that the road was currently undergoing construction and they ran into a dead end. The street they were on was very long and it was going to take them too long to get back onto the road they were supposed to have been on.

Olivia picked up the hand-held radio. "Crap. We got stuck on a road currently under construction. We thought it was going to be a shortcut, but we didn't know the road was being torn up and re-paved."

Fin's voice came over the radio. "We'll get him, Liv. See you back at the station."

Olivia made sure that the radio was turned off and then kissed Elliot passionately. He cupped her face and kissed her back. Immediately, she started to feel really horny and realized that she couldn't wait any longer. She unbuckled both of their seat belts and Elliot smirked when he realized what was happening.

Olivia undid the button on his dress pants and pulled them down enough to release his straining erection. She climbed over the console with the gearshift and straddled his waist. Today she had decided to wear a skirt to work and she was glad that she did, because it was making the task at hand so much simpler.

"You know we're in an alleyway, right?" Elliot asked her.

"Yes I do. But I don't care."

She pulled her thong to the side enough to sink down on him. It was incredibly naughty to be doing this in their squad car, much less on the job.

"What have you done to me, Olivia?" he growled in her ear, his low voice turning her on. She couldn't respond at that moment, only focusing on making love in their car.

He gripped her hips to push her down on him, causing her to become more vocal.

"Elliot, you feel so good!" she exclaimed, kissing him deeply and sucking on his bottom lip. He found that to be something new that he enjoyed, and it only made him harder inside her. She was able to get him close to orgasm pretty quickly, and he could feel her tightening around him, signaling that she was close.

"I'm gonna cum, Liv, do the same," he said, kissing her hard to scream into her mouth. He spilled inside her just as she came around him.

They just looked at each other, hair all slick with sweat and both breathing heavier than normal.

Hopefully no one at the station would ask them why they arrived back so late.

* * *

 **Short but sweet, I hope? Reviews are appreciated by both of us :)**


	6. Addicted

6\. Addicted

A few weeks went by of busy days and lust-filled nights for the new couple. They thought their co-workers weren't on to them yet and they wanted to keep it that way for a while longer. Elliot was getting suspicious stares from the other officers though, because he was spending so much time with a rookie and basically treating her like a Detective in training. The other Detectives didn't seem to mind, and he had confided in Olivia, telling her they were just relieved that he wasn't as angry and difficult to work with as he used to be.

"Why's that?" Olivia asked him softly. "Because you're finally getting what you need?"

"That definitely helps," he admitted, and he grinned at her mischievously.

"Not now, El," she hissed, glancing around the squad room to see if anyone was paying attention to their hushed conversation.

"I didn't mean now, Liv. But now that you mention it …"

"El!"

Olivia was blushing and he thought it was cute but when she excused herself to go to the bathroom, he wasn't sure if she was expecting him to follow her or just the opposite. Just then, Cragen came out of his office to talk to him, and the decision was made for him. Maybe it was for the best. He updated the Captain on their open cases and when the older man left, he leaned back in his chair.

These past few weeks had been a rollercoaster for him and Olivia, but she was right. He was finally getting what he needed now, and it was her. She was sex on heels when they were home, sometimes quite literally, when red high heels were all she was wearing. He stared at the wall in front of him and his mind took him back to one of their nights of kinky passion, only a few days ago. Olivia had really caught on and was thoroughly enjoying the games they played. He was usually the dominant one but Olivia could kick ass as well. Also quite literally.

He started to flash back to that night …

* * *

Olivia was wearing nothing but a lace bra. Her underwear - most likely torn - had been flung across the room, along with the rest of her clothes. She had been restrained to the bed in the sex dungeon with a couple of his ties and he had started nibbling on her neck, gently.

"Elliot, please," she begged. "I need you."

"And you will have me, baby," he replied. He placed a blindfold over her eyes and then went back to kissing the side of her neck, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Whenever Liv was completely naked, he always got hard as steel. He knew that he wanted to wake up next to this woman for the rest of his life.

"Liv, I want to try something," he said. "I have never asked anyone to do this."

"What is it, El?" Olivia asked.

"Switch places with me. Be the dominant."

He undid the restraints and took off the blindfold, then set the toys on the nightstand.

Olivia's eyes were a darker shade of brown, filled with lust. She wanted to be in control. She wanted to turn Elliot into a pile of Jello from what she was going to do to him.

She tied his hands above him to the headboard, then nibbled gently on his earlobe.

"Olivia, please," he begged. "I need you."

"Did I say you could talk?" she said, her voice lowering. He got even harder when she talked to him in that tone. "No, I didn't say you could talk. You have to be quiet. I'll have to punish you if you disobey."

He nodded his head at her, motioning to her that he understood what she said. She continued nibbling on his ear for a good five minutes while her hard nipples scraped his naked chest, then moved down to his neck. He wasn't able to form words properly because the pleasure was too good.

As she sucked on his neck, she started stroking him, adding to the pleasure. At that moment, he couldn't help but cry out because what she was giving him felt amazing.

"Did you just disobey me?" Olivia asked.

"No," Elliot replied.

"Yes, you did. You made noise. Now I'm going to punish you." She took off the restraints. "Turn over, now."

He turned over onto his stomach and she slapped his ass, hard. "I'm going to spank you ten times. You have to count each time, or we start over."

She spanked him.

"One," he said.

She spanked him nine more times, and he counted each time. He flipped onto his back and pulled her close to him, kissing her lips softly. Then it turned to making out ...

* * *

"Stabler!"

A loud bang woke him up from his daydream very abruptly and when he looked up, he saw Fin leaning over his desk and staring at him. He had just slammed his hand down on the desk and Elliot was grateful that that at least helped to get rid of the boner he now had underneath the desk. Well, partially. And when Olivia finally came back to her desk, he knew it wouldn't go away completely for the rest of the day. He was just too hot for her, always.

Fin finally explained why he had interrupted his erotic fantasy and he agreed to go with the man to interrogate a suspect that needed some 'convincing' to cooperate. Maybe that would help calm him down, Elliot thought; it might help to get his pent up energy out another way.

Olivia hadn't missed the bulge in her mentor's pants when he'd gotten up, and she smirked when she tried to focus on her paperwork again. She was doing that to him and she was proud of it. He was completely addicted to her and she had to admit, she was addicted to him as well. She tried not to think too much about the possibility that they might end one day. It was too dark to even consider. She needed him in her life to feel complete and the things he could do to her … She had to suppress a moan and crossed her legs underneath her desk to try and quell the sudden throb she was feeling in her body.

He had let her dominate him, something he had never let anyone do to him before. He trusted her and that made her want him even more. It made her want to do whatever he told her to do, because she trusted him just as much. Everything he did was not just for his own pleasure but for hers as well. The pain, the restraints, the ordering her around; it was all to give her pleasure, not to hurt her. And she couldn't get enough of it. She didn't think she could ever do without it again.

Fin and Elliot took a long time in interrogation and by the end of that afternoon, Olivia decided to take a look. She really wanted to go home, but not without Elliot. Home meant his home these days, she had barely set foot in her and Alex's place anymore since she started sleeping with Elliot.

Olivia looked through the mirror window and could tell that the suspect was on the verge of breaking. Elliot was looming over him and seeing him be dominant like that made her weak in the knees. Just then, the suspect grabbed a pen and she knew he was going to sign a confession. Elliot straightened up and then left the room.

His serious face lit up the second he saw her and he looked around before slipping an arm around her waist.

"You as eager to get out of here as I am?" he said softly.

Olivia could only nod. Elliot quickly let go of her when Fin came out as well, and they all returned to their desks to finish up for the day while another uniformed officer took the perp to be booked.

Olivia was the first to leave, and Elliot knew she would wait for him outside in the parking lot. It didn't take him long to follow her out and soon they were back at his place, kissing each other passionately even before they got inside the apartment.

"I need you!" Olivia gasped.

"I need you too," Elliot responded, and he started tugging on her clothes. "More than you know."

He pushed her up against the door of the apartment, slamming it shut in the process, and kissed her hard once more before pulling back. She was trying to get his shirt off, but he grabbed her hands to still them.

"Liv."

"Yeah."

Elliot looked down at her, into those big brown eyes that were staring back at him. She was the most amazingly beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and before he realized it, he said out loud what he'd been thinking a few times before.

"Marry me, Liv."

Olivia felt like all the air left her body in that instant and she was trying to suck in a breath. Was he serious? Was this real?

"I mean it, Liv. I … I hope this doesn't sound creepy to you but I just can't imagine my life without you anymore."

Olivia felt tiny little happy bubbles beginning to form in her chest and she giggled softly.

"Please don't laugh at me," Elliot said and she knew he was being serious.

"I'm not laughing at you baby," she assured him, reaching up to caress his face with both hands. "I'm just … so happy."

Elliot sighed in relief.

"Does that mean yes? Will you marry me?"

Olivia wanted to jump up and down, she felt so happy suddenly.

"Yes! That means yes!" she said with a wide grin on her face.

"Let's elope then. Let's do this right now!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I'm in. But first …"

Elliot growled and pulled her against his chest again.

"I want to make love to my fiancée," he said. "Then we'll get dressed and head out to Vegas."

"I love you so much," she replied.

"I love you too."

* * *

After getting all their pent up lust out of the way, it didn't take them very long to pack their bags and a few hours later, they were on a plane to Vegas. Olivia had never felt this excited, she felt like a small child on her way to Disney World for the first time in her life. Elliot couldn't stop glancing at his beautiful companion, who was going to be his wife very soon. This was it for him. No more picking up girls in bars, hoping they'd be into his kinky habits. No more booty calls with coworkers from other precincts. He was hooked on one girl now and he was going to marry her. After landing, they found a hotel room easily and went out to find a chapel that would perform the ceremony for them as soon as possible.

Maybe it wasn't the dream wedding she had always had in mind but when Olivia looked at Elliot, she knew she was doing the right thing. And the look in his eyes told her he felt exactly the same way.

"We're really doing this," Olivia said as she took Elliot's hand and waited for their names to be called.

"Yes, we are," Elliot replied, stroking his thumb over his soon-to-be wife's hand.

"Benson and Stabler?" a voice shouted.

Elliot and Olivia stood up and followed the justice of the peace inside the room. They walked down to the end of the 'aisle'.

The couple exchanged vows, with both of them promising to love each other every day and to always be there for one another no matter what.

"Elliot, do you take Olivia to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?" the justice asked.

"I do," Stabler said.

"Olivia, do you take Elliot to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

"I do," Olivia said.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elliot kissed her, happy that they were finally bound together by the law and under the eyes of God.

* * *

Elliot had gone out for a swim in the warm waters of Antigua. He was so used to New York's cold air and temperatures that he wanted to take his wife someplace romantic and warm. So the morning after their tiny wedding, they had flown to this island in the sun.

Olivia had promised to join him for a swim, but she hadn't shown up yet. He found her by the shoreline, snoozing topless on a towel.

He kissed her awake, then threw her top back at her.

"I was trying to get a nice tan," she complained. "I can't get a proper one in New York."

"Cover yourself up," he ordered.

"Why does it matter? There's other topless women on the beach."

"I'd like my wife to be covered because I don't want other men to see what belongs to me." His voice lowered at the last part of the statement and she smirked at him.

"You are quite naughty, you know that?" Olivia asked.

"You, Mrs. Stabler, are the naughty one," he replied. "Come with me. Let's go back to the hotel. But first, I got a little something for us."

Olivia put her top back on and he lead them down to a little shop at the end of the beach. When she was given a life jacket, she wondered what they were doing.

"We're going for a ride," he said, putting on his jacket, then leading his wife down to the shoreline. She saw the jetski and smiled. She had always wanted to ride one.

She put the jacket on and then climbed onto the back of the jetski and wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist for support.

He hit the gas and soon they were heading away from shore. The wind rushed by them and Olivia was loving the view. Sure, she loved her home in New York, but it was nice to go to an island for a couple of weeks and get away from the cold weather and the sometimes emotionally-draining cases.

The couple stayed out on the water for about an hour, then headed back to shore.

* * *

When the couple got back to their hotel room, Olivia was standing by their bed in nothing but her bikini.

"Why do you like to defy orders from me, Mrs. Stabler?" he asked after pulling down her bottoms.

"Because I can," she smirked at him.

"When we're back in New York, I'm gonna punish you hard. I'm gonna make you scream so loud, baby." Olivia felt herself getting wet at his statement and memories of her being in the room were brought back. "I'd like to glue this bikini to your body and have you wear it all the time, but right now, you look much better naked."

He pushed her onto her back and then pulled out two set of long handcuffs. Olivia wondered why he had set those beside her.

He then attached the handcuffs around her wrists and ankles and then took off his swim trunks.

"How much do you love me?" he asked her.

"So much," she said. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

They made love several times that afternoon and into the evening before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Olivia was still sleeping comfortably in his arms four hours later when his phone started ringing. Elliot looked at Caller ID and saw that Cragen was calling.

Stabler kissed his wife on the forehead before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Elliot asked.

"Stabler, sorry to bother you on your vacation, but I just got a call from the local hospital and they said you are still the emergency contact for a Kathy Malone," Cragen replied. "The hospital called your desk phone and I told them that you were out of the country."

"What's going on, Captain?"

"Kathy was injured in a car accident and her husband died. She left against medical advice and no one knows where she is. I just wanted you to know."

* * *

 **Dun dun! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. Newlyweds

7\. Newlyweds

Elliot was still reeling from the news about Kathy. He hadn't heard her name mentioned in at least two years.

"Thank you, Captain," Elliot said.

"You're welcome."

Cragen then ended the call and Elliot heard his phone buzzing. There were several texts from Kathy that appeared. Elliot deleted the messages and blocked her number. He didn't want to talk to her, even though she was grieving. He just wanted to spend the time he had with his wife. They were on their honeymoon after all.

But the mention of Cragen's name got Olivia thinking. What was going to happen once they got back to work? Would they still be allowed to work together?

"Let's not worry about that now," Elliot said, leaning on one elbow next to her in bed and moving the covers away from her naked form. His fingers traced a path across her chest, toying with her nipples until they were hard as little pebbles. "We're on our honeymoon, even if nobody knows that. I want to ravage my wife."

"I like the sound of that," Olivia said with a sweet smile. "Your wife."

"Me too," Elliot growled before he dipped down to kiss her passionately.

Olivia moaned and pulled her husband on top of her. It was the best way to wake up in the morning, being filled up completely by his impressive cock. Elliot groaned as well and she loved how she could make him do that. They forgot about the outside world for a little while longer and made love twice before finally getting up to start their day. It was their last full day on the island and they were going to make the most of it, from a delicious breakfast to a romantic walk on the beach; from making out behind a rock to buying a few souvenirs to take back home with them and finally to sit in the glow of a fire on the beach, watching the sun set.

They were a little sad when the time came to say goodbye to the beautiful island, but work was waiting for them back in New York. They agreed to keep their relationship to themselves for the time being, until they could figure out how to proceed.

* * *

After work that evening, Olivia walked into Elliot's apartment and found it to be empty.

"Elliot?" she asked.

"There you are," he said, walking into the room. In his hand was a blindfold. "Remember how I told you that when we got back to New York I was going to punish you hard? Now I'm going to. We're going to the playroom, Mrs. Stabler."

He slid the blindfold over her eyes and lead her down the hall. Once they were in the playroom, he stripped her of her clothes. Olivia got on her knees and placed her hands on her thighs. He removed the blindfold and she looked up at him. He grabbed one of the riding crops from the shelf and put it under her chin.

"You want to play, wife?" he questioned, his eyes dark with arousal.

"Yes, Sir, I do," Olivia replied.

Elliot pulled her up and restrained her wrists in thick leather cuffs onto the Saint Andrew's cross in the corner of the room. He put the blindfold back over her eyes, then used the riding crop to trace her curves. He smacked her belly button with it and she moaned in pleasure.

"Do you know why I'm punishing you, Olivia?" Elliot's voice was low and demanding.

"Because I disobeyed you," she said, her voice suggestive.

"Good girl."

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a dark-colored vibrator and turned it on. Elliot walked back over to his wife and ran the vibrator over her belly button and then her neck, making her squirm. But since her wrists were above her, she couldn't do much with them. When he pulled the vibrator away, she was pleading with her husband.

"Elliot, what are you doing, don't stop!" she said.

"Well, you're being such a good girl that I may just have to reward you," he replied. He cupped her jaw and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and then he traced the riding crop over her curves again.

"Elliot, please. Stop teasing me."

"Did I say you could give orders?" His voice dropped low, and Olivia felt herself getting even more wet. Him talking in a low voice turned her on very much.

"Yes," Olivia said, giggling. He smiled back at her, but then his voice became low again.

"I am in charge, and you only get to cum when I say you can."

His fingers brushed her clit and he started rubbing it hard, making her squirm. She bit her lip, wanting to scream her husband's name over and over again.

"Elliot, please," she begged. "Please, I need you."

"You have me." He kissed her softly, sliding two fingers inside her. She felt so tight and wet around them. "You are soaked, wife."

"That's your fault. Elliot, please just make me cum. I need it."

"I know you need it. But teasing you is way more fun."

* * *

That night, Elliot and Olivia went out to a club with the team. They all wanted to grab drinks, and the nightclub was currently offering drinks at half-price for happy hour. Olivia had invited Alex to come along with them and the blonde was currently chatting it up with Munch. The DJ had just changed songs and Olivia told her husband to come out to the floor with her.

Why the DJ decided to play this particular song, she didn't know.

 _I'm a mess, I admit it_

 _I'm addicted to anything that's not good for me, oh_

Elliot put his hands on Olivia's waist and they swayed to the beat of the music. The rest of the team were still enjoying their drinks over at the bar and weren't paying any attention to the people on the packed dancefloor.

 _And in spending my time thinking, "Who the hell is she in your arms, smiling?"_

 _I know you're afraid, do what you want, but I've been curious_

A redhead who had been dancing out on the floor had started trying to attract Elliot's attention. She was wearing a belly shirt and a short skirt.

 _Do I ever, do I ever cross your mind when you're kissing her?_

 _Touching her, staring in her eyes?_

 _Tell me, do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?_

 _When you run your hands through her hair like you did to mine?_

"Hey, redhead, whatever your name is, he's mine," Olivia said, her tone changing. "Call me the Mrs."

The redhead became scared and hurried off, with Olivia turning back to her husband and then kissing him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

* * *

That night, Olivia was comfortably sleeping in her husband's apartment. She still had to move a few more boxes from her apartment into his and sign papers saying that she lived here before she was an official resident of the apartment building. She was sleeping peacefully when she opened her eyes and decided to get out of bed to go get some water. She noticed a blond figure standing at the foot of the bed. But Olivia thought her mind was playing tricks on her since she was barely awake. She rubbed her eyes and saw that the figure was gone. Olivia decided that she could wait till morning for the glass of water and went back to sleep with Elliot spooning her.

But Olivia's mind hadn't been playing tricks on her. Currently running down the fire escape was Kathy. The blonde had been stalking Elliot since he had returned from Antigua and saw the brunette with him. Kathy wanted to know who this woman was. She was angry that someone else had taken her place as Elliot's submissive. She wanted Elliot back since her husband was dead and she felt all alone.

* * *

A week later, Olivia had officially moved in with her husband and her things were still in boxes in the apartment. But today, as she was cooking dinner, she had the feeling that something was off. She turned the stovetop burner down to 'simmer' and turned around to see a blonde woman standing in the apartment. Olivia recognized her immediately.

"Kathy?" she asked. "If you're looking for Elliot, he's outside."

"I'm not here to see him. I'm here because I wanted to see you," the blonde replied.

Olivia knew her gun was nearby, but when she saw Kathy pull out a handgun, she knew she had to be careful or Kathy could pull the trigger. The blonde pointed her gun at Olivia.

"Sir lets you call him by his first name," Kathy continued, her voice laced with sadness. "He lets you sleep in his bed."

"How did you know about that?" Olivia questioned.

"I've been following you around for a while now. My husband's dead because of a car crash, and I wanted Elliot back. But now I know why he doesn't respond to my calls or texts. He's got you."

"Kathy, please, just put the gun down and we can talk this out. Nobody has to get hurt today." The blonde fired off a shot and the bullet made a hole in the wall next to Olivia. "Elliot will grow tired of me and move onto the next woman."

While Kathy focused on keeping the gun pointed at Olivia, she noticed the detective's ring finger and saw the gold band.

"No, he won't," Kathy said. "You're his wife. He's never going to find anyone else. You love him. But that's the thing. So do I. As do the multiple other women he's had as submissives."

The door opened and Elliot stepped inside, shocked to see his wife held at gunpoint by his former lover.

"Kathy, don't. Look at me," he said. She turned to look at him, still holding the gun. "Kneel and put the gun down."

Kathy obeyed him, setting the gun down on the ground. He picked it up with a pair of gloves that he kept in his pocket and then placed the gun in the same pocket.

"Olivia," Elliot continued. "Go back to the station and wait for me there. Please, Olivia, just go."

She grabbed her things and shut off the stove, then left the apartment. But instead of going to the station, she got in her car and went out for a drive. After seeing the way her husband interact with Kathy, Olivia wondered if her marriage to Elliot had been a mistake. He had not mentioned having other submissives; the only ex he had mentioned was Kathy. And the way she obeyed him; Olivia figured that she wasn't going to be good enough for him.

She parked her car about a mile away from the station and sobbed for a good ten minutes, then dried her tears before driving off to the mall and going shopping for a couple of shirts as well as grabbing a bite to eat. When she was done at the mall, she drove back home and found Elliot looking very angry.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "I told you to go straight to the station. I've been worried sick and no one from the station had seen you."

"It's none of your business where I went," she replied. "I needed some time to myself."

"Then you could have called me and told me. Don't you scare me like that again, Olivia. Please, I don't want to lose you."

"Where is Kathy?" Olivia set the shopping bags down on the dining room table before turning her attention back to her husband. "Is she still here?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course she's not. I called some other friends at the 8th precinct, who took her to a holding cell for the night. Tomorrow, she's going to the psych ward to be evaluated before she's put back into a jail cell."

"Kathy told me that she had been trying to reach out to you and sent you texts and called you. Did you want to be with her? Was this marriage all just a lie?"

Elliot shook his head and walked up to her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Kathy sent me a few texts but I didn't respond to them. I blocked her number. Kathy was my only serious girlfriend before I met you. She became too demanding and I broke things off with her. I've had a total of seven submissives, all of which have ended on mutual terms and they don't talk to me anymore. Even if they did text me, I wouldn't want to be with them anymore. When I met you, everything changed. I had found the person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life and that's never going to change. I love you, Olivia. I love you and only you."

He kissed her passionately, and Olivia cupped his face.

"I love you too," she said. "But when she obeyed you - that submission - I knew that I would never be able to give you what she gave you."

"Olivia, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I was done looking for love when I met you. This way of life for me won't be something I will be able to give up easily, but I can do it a lot less."

Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him hard. She loved this man so much that it hurt sometimes, but if he really wanted to be with her, she wasn't going to say no. She was his wife, for better or worse.

* * *

 **A/N: Song credits:** **Cross Your Mind by Sabrina Claudio from the Fifty Shades Freed soundtrack**

 **Please review!**


	8. Transfer

8\. Transfer

As Olivia sat at her desk looking through the case files, she looked up for a moment and stared at her husband. She bit her lip in a suggestive way, hoping he'd look up from his work. It was still hard to believe that this man was her husband. She never thought she'd marry a co-worker, and she thought it would be another few years before she'd find her spouse, but she knew now that she was always going to be happy with the choice she made.

Elliot looked away from the computer for a second and saw his wife biting her lip in the way that always got him in a good mood. He shifted in his seat, knowing that he was getting hard and he was going to relieve himself soon. He always had a fantasy of bending Olivia over the table in the interrogation room and making love to her in there.

Elliot stood up and started walking towards the interrogation rooms. Olivia followed behind him and wondered why they were stopping their work.

He opened the door and she stepped inside, then heard the door close and lock behind her.

"What are we doing in here?" she asked.

"I'm going to bend you over that table and fuck you," he said.

The thought of getting busy in the station turned Olivia on and it only made her want her husband even more.

She sat on the table and then undid the button on her jeans, needing them off. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Need you, husband," she said. "I need you so much."

Elliot was kissing her neck and grabbing her breasts when the door suddenly opened and the couple turned to see Cragen standing in the doorway.

"Benson...Stabler...what is going on?" the Captain asked.

Olivia and Elliot were silent as they broke apart and fixed their clothes. They didn't say a word to each other as they left the interrogation room. They knew that they were going to be in big trouble and wondered if they would lose their jobs or be forced to work in different precincts.

* * *

The silence was deafening in the Captain's office for a full three minutes. Then, the older man finally spoke.

"Stabler. What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked his Sergeant sternly.

Elliot glanced at Olivia and then sat up straight. There was no sense in denying anything.

"Sir, I know we were out of line in the interrogation room and I'm sorry. We both are."

Cragen peered at both of them and then asked Olivia,

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks, Sir."

"So ever since you came on board with us?"

Cragen sounded astonished and he glared at his Sergeant once more.

"Yes, Sir. It just happened …" Olivia said timidly but then Elliot jumped it.

"I take full responsibility for my actions in there, Captain, and I assure you it won't happen again."

Cragen nodded but was looking at Olivia.

"Were you a willing participant in all of this?"

Elliot frowned. He didn't like what his boss was implying. He didn't like it at all.

"Of course I was," she said.

Olivia sounded a lot less timid now and she seemed to be a little angry with Cragen too. It was a turn-on in itself to see her get angry.

"I'm sorry Benson, but I had to ask," Cragen told her. "It's a standard question when there is a difference in rank."

"I think you know Elliot well enough that you didn't have to ask," Olivia said, still sounding annoyed.

Cragen nodded and frowned, looking down pensively at his desk.

"Yes. But I cannot allow this in my unit. And I think you both know that. Having two of my people involved with each other is out of the question. And when these flings end, it's even worse."

"This isn't a fling, sir," Elliot told their boss.

"That's what you say now, but you've only been together a short time."

Cragen gave Olivia a sympathetic look and she glanced at Elliot before making a bold decision. She stood up slowly and placed her hands on Cragen's desk, palms down.

"Sir, this isn't a fling at all. We're married."

Her wedding ring was right there in plain sight and Cragen's eyes widened in shock.

"Married?"

Elliot grinned and stood up next to his wife.

"Yes, Sir. We knew there would be consequences and we had wanted to keep it our little secret for a while longer, but well … I guess it's out now, so we will send you our file updates shortly."

By the time they left Cragen's office, the older man was slumped back in his seat. He had tried to object a little but Elliot and Olivia had been a united and very convincing front. Olivia had agreed to a transfer. They understood that it was policy to split couples up and had expected it. Their boss had been stunned and it had been fun to watch. He had dismissed them after a while, telling them to finish up their paperwork and he would get back to them.

* * *

After the couple were done work for the day, they headed back home. At the apartment, Elliot held his wife close to him. He kissed her softly, then got up off the couch. "Want some wine?"

"Sure," was Olivia's reply.

While he headed off to the kitchen, she stood up and stretched her muscles. She walked down the hall and found the playroom door unlocked. She stepped inside and noticed a metal object on the nightstand. It looked similar to a bullet.

"Anything peaking your interest?" Elliot asked her. She turned around and saw her husband standing in the doorway with two glasses of wine in his hands.

"That metal thing on the nightstand," she said, pointing to the object.

"Oh, that's a butt plug."

"Why do you have those?"

"I bought it for you, love. You'll get pleasure from it."

The object looked somewhat frightening to her and she wasn't sure if she wanted it in her behind. She put the object back in the drawer and looked over towards the shelf with all the crops and paddles and spotted a metal bar with cuffs. Olivia grabbed it and showed it to him.

"It's called a spreader bar. But not in here. In our bed," he said.

"Why, babe?"

"I like doing this kind of stuff in our bed." He pulled out his phone and used it to turn on the radio in his bedroom.

 _I've been playing with my demons_

 _Making troubles for yourself_

He took the bar from her hand and then told her to follow him to the bedroom. Elliot tossed the bar on the bed and then pushed her down onto the soft, comfortable mattress.

 _And these days are far from over_

 _You know I can't help myself_

"Do you want me to touch you, babe?" she asked.

"Please," he said. "Your touch feels so good."

She undid the buttons on his suit jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Then she undid his collared shirt and tossed it next to the jacket.

 _I love coming for you, baby_

 _And it's killing me inside_

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Olivia Stabler?" he asked her as she pulled down his pants, leaving him completely naked.

"I think I have an idea," she said, grabbing his erection and stroking it. He hissed in pleasure and then bit down on his lip.

Olivia surprised him by taking his hardness in her mouth and stroking it at the same time.

Elliot gently gripped her hair and started muttering incoherently.

 _I've been dying for you, baby_

 _Almost every single night_

"Olivia, please!" he said. "Don't stop."

Her eyes looked up at him as she continued using her mouth and hands. She could tell that he was getting closer.

"I'm gonna cum," he continued. "Please, Olivia."

"I want to taste you," she replied. "Cum for me, baby."

He screamed in pleasure as he came in her mouth and she moaned at his taste. After he had caught his breath, he pulled her up and kissed her.

 _Forget the words I've been saying_

 _I know I've been cruel_

"You are naughty, Mrs. Stabler. Now, if I remember, you taste even better."

She became even wetter at the thought of his mouth on her. He pushed her onto her back and then put her ankles in the spreader bar's cuffs.

"You can always say no," he said.

"I want this," she replied.

He picked up the bar and pulled it apart somewhat so that she was completely exposed. Elliot started kissing her inner thighs and it caused her to squirm on the bed.

 _I pray for peace_

 _Tell me, why don't you..._

"Please, baby," she continued. "I need you."

He slid two fingers inside her and immediately curled them.

"You're already so wet for me, baby," Elliot replied, putting his fingers in his mouth and getting her wetness off. "And you taste fantastic."

He put his mouth on her clit and she gasped. With the spreader bar preventing her from closing her legs, she felt more pleasure.

Olivia put her hands in his hair, telling him to keep going. He wrapped his arms around her legs and continued his assault on her with his mouth.

 _Oh, I pray_

 _I know I've been cruel_

 _Oh, I pray_

 _I know that what I can do_

"Elliot, please," she begged. "Please, I need it."

"I know you do, baby," he continued. Within a minute, the orgasm took over her and she said his name as she came hard. "Seeing you cum is one of the hottest things I've ever seen. It's so sexy." He brushed his fingers over her sensitive clit and then said, "I want every inch of you, Olivia, when you're ready. You are mine."

"I am yours."

 _I've been losing my religion_

 _Making trouble for myself..._

* * *

Elliot was a little nervous and it was a new feeling. He shouldn't be nervous, he told himself but the deep breath he was taking, didn't make the pressure he felt on his chest go away.

Today was the day. It was Olivia's last day at the 1-6 and they were all going out for drinks afterwards. The team wasn't aware yet why Olivia was leaving, so he expected her to make the announcement. He would back her up, of course, but he was nervous for both of them.

He wasn't ashamed of falling into bed with Olivia so quickly. Any man would be stupid not to see right away what a wonderful person she was. Maybe it was this marriage thing after all. He was off the market officially and that was new.

Olivia felt a little nervous too, but that was also because she would transfer after the weekend and she didn't know what to expect yet. She'd fallen head over heels for Elliot, the first cop she ran into here. What was going to happen in her new workplace? And what would it be like to come home to Elliot afterwards?

When she thought about coming home, her thoughts automatically drifted to their playroom. It was _their_ room now. When they walked into the bar, she grabbed Elliot's hand and squeezed it. She couldn't wait already to get him home again but they had to tell the team about their marriage first.

She had asked Alex to join them too, telling her she wanted her at the goodbye party. Alex still didn't know she'd gotten married, she just thought she had basically moved it with Elliot.

When everyone was seated, Elliot got them all a round of drinks. He winked at Olivia when he returned and Olivia grinned at Alex.

"He's hot," Alex whispered to her.

"Told ya," Olivia whispered back.

"So you're moving in with him completely, right? I guess I'm officially looking for a new roommate."

"I guess so."

Once everyone had a drink, Elliot proposed a toast.

"To Olivia. May she have a wonderful career!"

They all toasted and drank, and then Elliot cleared his throat, asking for everyone's attention again. The whole team was there, John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Brian Cassidy and of course the Captain, who was sipping a water. He was the only one in the group who knew what was coming.

"So guys," Olivia started once everyone was quiet again. "I wanna say a few words."

"We're gonna miss having you around, Liv," Brian said, and she smiled sweetly at him.

Elliot glared at the younger Detective but Olivia squeezed his knee under the table. His eyes softened when he looked at his wife, who continued.

"You know this was my last day working with you guys, but not all of you know exactly why. The reason is, that Elliot and I uh … well, we kind of hit it off right away and we want to pursue a relationship."

"Say what!" Fin exclaimed. "You're kidding!"

"No, Fin. She's not kidding," Elliot said to his coworker.

"You sure 'bout that girl?" Fin asked Olivia. "He's not exactly the type to settle down with just one girl, if you know what I'm sayin'."

"I know all about his history, Fin. Don't worry about it. I also know what I have and I really want to celebrate that with all of you very soon."

"Celebrate? What are you talking about?" Alex asked, but John Munch gave her a very knowing look. He was on to them.

Elliot finally found the courage to tell his coworkers what was going on, and proudly said,

"I decided to marry Olivia guys. I'm officially off the market."

That earned him some mixed reactions but in the end, they all cheered for the new couple.

"So, when's the big day?" Cragen asked, winking at Olivia.

"We'll let you know as soon as we've picked a date for the party, but actually …."

Olivia held out her hand for everyone to see and when they saw her ring, everyone knew that congratulations were already in order.

* * *

It was now Olivia's third day of work at the 7th Precinct. She had not been enjoying her new job because she missed working with her husband as well as Munch and Fin. However, she had been meeting a lot of new faces. And then of course, there was her new boss, Mr. Ramirez. He smiled at her as she was packing up her things.

"Excellent work today," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Olivia."

"Goodnight, Mr. Ramirez," she replied.

* * *

"We're alone," Elliot said into his wife's ear after she arrived back at their apartment. He licked the shell, and she started turning into a puddle of Jello from his touch alone. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Your shirt is the first piece of clothing to go," she said, unbuttoning it and tossing it aside, biting the lower part of his pecs softly. He moaned at the feel of her on him.

"You have an insatiable appetite, Mrs. Stabler," he teased her, then unbuttoned her grey dress pants and left her standing in her shirt and underwear.

Soon, they were both naked. He pinned Olivia to the bed, his hands touching her all over. "Let me in, wife."

He slid inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped his face.

She tilted her head to the side to allow him full access to her neck. He kissed her softly there, making her moan as he sped up his movements. Before she knew it, her orgasm went through her as Elliot moaned her name, signaling that he had released inside her.

His hands settled on her breasts and he squeezed them.

"Mine," he said. "These are mine forever."

"They are yours."

He immediately pulled her on top of him, taking one of her breasts in his mouth. She threw her head back and moaned as he took his time with her breast, then moved onto the other one. Olivia kissed down his chest and started licking his cock.

"Oh, Olivia," he moaned, bucking his hips slightly to allow her to take him deeper into her mouth. She kept going, wanting him to cum in her mouth, but he pulled her away and kissed her lips. He took her hand and intertwined her fingers with his own as she hovered over him, then sank down.

"The pleasure you give me, Olivia…" Elliot said, his breathing starting to quicken as he moved inside her. He gripped her hips to push her down on him even more. "I love you. I love you so much, Olivia Stabler."

"I love you too, Elliot Stabler," she said. She rocked her hips back and forth to get as much pleasure as possible.

They both said each other's names as they released together.

* * *

 **Song credit:** **"Pray" from the Fifty Shades Darker soundtrack.**

 **Please review. It would mean a lot to both of us!**

 **One more chapter after this one.**


	9. Return

9\. Return

A few days later, it was near the end of the workday and Olivia was sitting at her desk working when she noticed Mr. Ramirez walk over to her. He had made her uncomfortable at times since he had asked her out for drinks a few times since she started working at the 7th Precinct.

He put one hand on the back of her chair and a couple of his fingers were on her back. Olivia wondered why he was doing it and sat up in the chair so that she wasn't against the back of it.

"I just wanted to come over and congratulate you on your hard work," he said. "I think the least I could do is take you out for a drink." He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She shuddered inside and realized that she didn't like his touch.

"I can't tonight. I've got plans. Going to spend time with my husband," she replied.

"Oh really? What's his name?"

She cleared her throat. "Stabler. Elliot Stabler."

"The Elliot Stabler? The guy who works for the Special Victims Unit?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's a lucky guy. Goodnight, Olivia. See you in the morning."

* * *

That night as the couple slept, Elliot spooned his wife. She snuggled against him and felt incredibly safe with him next to her. A few hours later, she was awakened by Elliot moving around a lot in his sleep and muttering what sounded like, "Don't leave me".

"Babe! I'm here!" Olivia said, trying to shake him awake.

His eyes opened and they were looking around the room. When his eyes settled on her, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You left... you left me," he replied, looking said.

"Oh, Elliot," she continued. "You don't have to be scared. I'm not leaving you. I love you."

"I still think that one day you will."

"I promise you. I am not going anywhere. I love you so much."

Olivia kissed him, cupping his face. He moaned softly when she started to nibble on his lip.

"I love you too," he continued. She started kissing the side of his neck gently and he gasped in pleasure. "Oh, wife, don't stop. I want you."

"I want you too."

"Do you really want this? You can always say no."

"Yes, I really want this." She started leaving little bites all over his chest as she moved further down his body. "I am yours. You have my heart and soul until the end of time."

Olivia took him in her mouth and began sucking, feeling him react to the pleasure she was giving him.

"Olivia, please, keep going," he moaned, putting his fingers in her hair. "It feels so good."

She continued for another two minutes, and then he pulled her up to his lips and kissed her.

Olivia slowly sank down on him until he was fully inside her and she leaned down to kiss him.

"What have you done to me?" he asked as he thrusted up into her.

"I should be asking you the same question," she said, smirking at him.

After they made love, Olivia fell back to sleep and when she woke up, she looked at the alarm clock and realized that she was going to be late for work.

"Crap!" she shouted, immediately getting out of the bed and heading over to the shower. She took a quick shower and then walked over to the closet and got dressed. Elliot was now awake and watching her put her clothes on. "I'm sorry, baby, I have to get to work. Mr. Ramirez is not going to be happy with me."

"You sure I can't get you to stay?" Elliot asked.

"No, not this morning. I really need to get going to work. Tonight, baby." She kissed him goodbye, grabbed her things, and walked out of the apartment to the parking lot. She then drove to the precinct.

* * *

When she finally sat down at her desk, Mr. Ramirez was very upset. He glared at her.

"What time do you think it is?" he snapped at her.

Olivia swallowed nervously before speaking. "I'm sorry. I overslept. I'll get to work right away."

"Just don't let it happen again. Bring me a coffee and then start working."

Olivia found a pot of coffee in the lounge that had just finished brewing. She found a mug and poured coffee for her boss. She brought it into his office and he barely acknowledged her.

 _Why is he so upset?_ she thought. _I've never been late to work. He can't possibly be that angry at me for one time, can he?_

She took her lunch break a few hours later and while she ate her lunch, she called her husband and told him what had been going on in the morning.

"So my boss is being super annoying today," she said to Elliot. "He's been upset with me all morning and I told him I wouldn't be late again. I don't understand why he's so mad."

"He's probably just having a stressful day. Don't let him get to you, love. Just think, tonight, you will be here with me and we'll be having some fun in bed."

"I like the sound of that," she said.

"What time should I come get you from work?"

"Six-thirty," I reply.

"Alright, baby, I'll see you then. I have a meeting to go to, so I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Now, it was six-ten, twenty minutes before the end of Olivia's workday. She was looking around in her desk drawer for a granola bar, which is the one snack she kept in her desk. She looked up and saw Mr. Ramirez staring at her. She could tell that he was angry.

"We need to talk," he said. Olivia was nervous but followed him inside. He slammed the door shut. She knew that everyone else had gone home for the night. Elliot was outside waiting for her.

"What is it, Sir?" she asked.

"When I first hired you, I thought you had great potential. But I've noticed that you've been putting in less effort lately. Is your husband distracting you?"

Olivia was feeling terrified. She had no idea what her boss wanted, but she could see that he was eying her up and down. She was wearing a black dress and heels.

"Sir, your cab to the airport is going to be here soon and your necessary documents are on my desk. I need to go get them," Olivia said, preparing to leave the room. But suddenly, he trapped her against the closed door and put a hand on it. She felt unsure of what would happen next. "What is your issue? If you have a problem with me, you should talk to HR about it."

"HR won't need to hear about this. This is between you and me."

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and it started making her nauseous.

He continued speaking. "My boss wanted to hire someone else for your position, but I saw potential for you. Now, you can either make me happy or I'm going to start looking for secrets about Mr. Stabler. Why do you devote all your attention to him and barely any to me?"

"Um, Sir, I'd like to go home now," she said, feeling uncomfortable.

"I just think that if you're going to start sleeping your way through the precinct, then you should do it with someone who knows what they're doing. Admit it, Olivia. You want me."

"No, I don't!" she exclaimed. "I love Elliot."

"Oh, you love me too. All those dresses and skirts you wear, you were trying to lead me on."

She fought the urge to vomit right there on the floor.

"I'm way better at sex than he is," Mr. Ramirez continued. He was talking right next to her ear and she felt his knuckles brush her cheek. She turned her head to the side. "Mr. Stabler has no idea what he's doing."

"Please stop," she said.

"I'll make you cum like no one else ever has."

She twisted his finger and then kneed him in the groin. Olivia opened the door and made her way out of the precinct and into her husband's waiting arms.

"Olivia? What's going on?!" Elliot asked his wife, noticing her worried facial expression.

"My boss...he tried to assault me," she said.

"I'll kill him." Elliot started to leave, but she told him no.

"Please, don't leave me alone," she continued. He pulled her into a hug and then dialed Cragen to have Mr. Ramirez escorted out of the 7th Precinct and have him fired immediately.

* * *

"I'm sorry this happened, Olivia. I've known Ramirez for a couple of years but I had no idea that he was this troubled."

Captain Cragen was very shaken by what had happened and he was glad Elliot was there.

"I can take care of myself," Olivia told both of them defiantly, but she had to admit she was glad too, that Elliot had arrived when he did. She'd gotten away from Ramirez initially but she knew only too well how a strong woman could be cornered by a determined predator. She'd seen enough of that on the job to know that it could happen to anyone.

"I know that Olivia, but I'd still feel better if you came back to SVU."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest before she registered what Cragen was saying. Once she processed his words, she closed her mouth and looked up at her husband.

"Back to SVU?" Elliot asked, hope evident in his voice.

Cragen nodded.

"Yes. You work well together and I think I made a mistake, splitting you two up. I think I can make 1 PP see it my way. Now you won't be working together all the time," he added sternly, but the couple was already beaming at him.

"That's fine. Just fine," Olivia said quickly. "Thank you sir. Thank you very much."

Elliot thanked their boss too and when they left his office, he whispered in her ear,

"I think we have something to celebrate, Mrs. Stabler."

"Any ideas?" she whispered back?

"Oh yes. Definitely."

* * *

"Come with me, Mrs. Stabler," Elliot said to her, taking her hand and leading her down to their other bedroom. "What do you want, Olivia?"

"I want you. I want you so much," she replied.

If this was how they were going to celebrate her return to SVU, she wanted it. She wanted it very much.

"And you'll always have me. I've been yours since the day you started working at SVU."

She stood in the middle of the room, while Elliot walked over to her and unbuttoned her blouse, sliding it off her shoulders.

"Drop your skirt," he ordered. Olivia let it fall to the floor so that she was standing in nothing but her bra and underwear. "Get on the bed and lie on your stomach."

She obeyed his orders and wondered what was going to happen next.

He pushed her lace underwear aside and slid two fingers inside her.

"You are incredibly wet, Olivia," he said, moving them faster and curling them.

"Please, husband, don't stop!" she screamed, gripping the bed sheets.

And he didn't. He kept going until she came hard around him. Olivia turned onto her back and allowed him to slip her panties off. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small object, covering it in a liquid. Olivia took a closer look at the object and realized that it was a butt plug.

"I've wanted to use one of these on you for a while now, baby," he continued. "I have lube here to make it easier for you." He squirted some onto his fingers and covered the plug again with some more of the lube. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said.

He slid the plug gently inside her behind and at first, she didn't feel anything. But then when he pushed the plug up towards her vagina, she suddenly felt pleasure.

He used his other hand on her clit. He flicked it with his thumb and slid a finger inside her.

"Elliot!" she screamed loudly. "Please, husband, it feels so good."

He pulled his hand away and left the plug inside her. He pulled down his sweatpants and then buried himself inside her. He went slow, while also using the plug on her as well. At that moment, Olivia could barely talk because she was experiencing so much pleasure. He sped up his thrusts, and she was unable to say anything. All she could do was moan and scream.

"Oh baby, you feel amazing. You're so tight. It feels like the first time, every time," Elliot said, moving the plug faster.

Olivia tightened up around him, knowing that she was about to cum hard. The orgasm ripped through her, and she screamed her husband's name.

She was left panting and feeling sated. Elliot groaned in pleasure as he came inside her, then pulled out. He took the plug and set it on the nightstand.

"You have quite the sexual appetite, Mrs. Stabler," he said.

"Well, that's because I have a sexy husband, Mr. Stabler," she replied.

* * *

 **A/N: The story didn't quite fit in this chapter so there will be a bonus chapter!**  
 **Meanwhile, we love getting reviews :)**


End file.
